PROJECT SUMMARY Instructions: The summary is limited to 250 words. The names and affiliated organizations of all Project Directors/Principal Investigators (PD/PI) should be listed in addition to the title of the project. The summary should be a self-contained, specific description of the activity to be undertaken and should focus on: overall project goal(s) and supporting objectives; plans to accomplish project goal(s); and relevance of the project to the goals of the program. The importance of a concise, informative Project Summary cannot be overemphasized. Title: Strengthening veterinary diagnostic laboratory efforts as related to the national food system PD: Tewari, Deepanker Institution: Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture Pennsylvania Veterinary Laboratory CO-PD Thirumalapura Nagaraja Institution: Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture Pennsylvania Veterinary Laboratory CO-PD: PD/PI 3 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 4 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 5 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 6 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: CO-PD: PD/PI 7 Name (Last, First, MI) Institution: The 2016-2017 LIRN/FDA award to the Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture, Pennsylvania Veterinary Laboratory will help with (1) Participation in FDA/Vet-LIRN sample analysis. (2) Providing analysis for laboratory standardization. (3) Participation in additional small-scale method development and/or method validation and matrix extension work. (4) Training employees for quality assurance and technical improvements This file MUST be converted to PDF prior to attachment in the electronic application package.